


Night shift

by Dango_p0i



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gloves and Prince are good friends, M/M, McDonald's, Nightmares, Prince Is An Amazing Wingman, but kinda, not actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dango_p0i/pseuds/Dango_p0i
Summary: Prince was really craving some McDonald's, so he asked his brother to drive him there. After lots of no's and Prince demanding that he'd die if he wouldn't eat some McDonald's fast food soon, the older one finally gave in and reluctantly drove Prince there. The surprise in his happy meal that his younger brother got for him was actually a quite pleasant one.





	Night shift

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask. Just don't. I don't even know how I thought of this-

Emperor sat on the sofa in their mansion's living room, currently absorbed in a book about the studies of humans, explaining some of the things these ancient creatures used, their anatomy and other interesting things about them. Silent music of a random lofi glitch-hop playlist was running through the speakers on each end of their flat-screen TV while the rain pounding against the windows added a cherry on top of the calming and comfortable atmosphere.

It was currently 1:36 in the morning and the monarch was still not in his comfortable _king_ sized bed and asleep soundly, all thanks to the damn rain. Not only does water want to kill them all, but now it also keeps him awake, nice.

Though honestly, it happened often. The reason that he couldn't get any sleep wasn't exactly the rain itself, it was his little brother. Prince tended to have nightmares when it stormed or even just rained when he'd go to bed. And even though the last time he had this sort of nightmare was around three years ago, Emperor still couldn't risk his younger sibling to have a panic attack without knowing what to do, so he always forced himself to stay awake until it was at least 3am. Maybe the fact that he didn't want to accept that Prince was growing up to be a man was also partially responsible for him acting like that.

He only had to do that because his parents weren't home once again, as basically always. So he was already pretty used to staying up for his brother's sake, and most of the times the self proclaimed king would just pass out on the couch with his reading glasses still on, the book he'd been reading either laying on the floor or his chest.

A few minutes later, silent and hesitant bare footsteps could be heard walking down the stairs which lead to the teens' rooms, their balcony and a room with instruments like violins and a piano.

Emperor took off his glasses and put a bookmark between the two sites he stopped at immediately once he heard the steps.

The tall inkling sat up and stretched his body, popping a few joints before letting out a sharp sigh. He then glanced over his shoulder once Prince stood there, who let out a comfortable yawn.

Emperor gave the younger boy a quick yet warm smile, placing his head on his palm. "Nightmare?" he asked, unexpectedly receiving a head shake.

Emperor batted a brow in curiosity. "No? Then what is it that you want Prince?"

"Do you want an honest answer?"

"Indeed I do." the responsible older brother replied, giving his sibling another smile. Prince was always there for him, so of course he'd also always be th-

"Can you drive me to McDonald's?"

Forget all the wholesome brotherly thoughts Emperor had just two seconds ago because this crossed the line. "Come again?"

"Come on big brother, pleeease?" Prince pleaded, trying the puppy eyes. "You know that look won't work on me Prince. And why should I maneuver you to this filthy with chum food filled so called 'restaurant' at almost two in the morning??" Emperor asked, which was an understandable question and it awaited the best answer, which definitely followed.

Prince shrugged, scratching his cheek with his index finger as he told his brother a plausible reason." I'm hungry."

It was noticeable that Emperor was becoming more adult than teen in some things, food being one of them. "We have got more than enough food at home. And even though I don't quite approve of you consuming it at this hour, I'm still offering to make you something." the boss of the house spoke, arms crossed to underline that he's serious.

But Prince has dealt with that for over fourteen years now, why should it suddenly be a problem?

"But we don't have McDonald's. Emp please, I really need some!" the younger monarch tried again, staying persistent.

Emperor just huffed, getting up to make his way out into the huge white hall which lead to the kitchen. The walls of it were decorated with pictures of the Enperry company, their whole family and sometimes only Prince and Emperor on them.

But both of them saw them so regularly, it didn't interest either of the two in the slightest bit.

Once they had arrived in the kitchen, Emperor went to their fridge and checked what was still left. He had already made a mental note that he'd have to go shopping the next day, yet there was still enough to eat in there. Asides from the several high quality jellyfish jams they head to eat on fresh bread, they still had some poached tuna in kumquats and jalapeños from yesterday's dinner and they had the ingredients to make a quick and easy salad, so they definitely had enough.

"You see? There is plenty of things for you to consume brother, so suit yourself. We won't go to McDonald's." Emperor commanded in his kingly manner, huffing through his nose when he saw his brother sticking out his tongue in disgust. "That was way too spicy!"

"Then a salad!"

"You want me to get even thinner??" Prince shot back, acting a bit more offended than he actually was. Their family had strict eating rules when their parents were home. Since they only departed that day's morning to go to another business meeting, Emperor and Prince were fed a literally weighed amount of food.

And even though Emperor got an acceptable amount of food, still small but somewhat acceptable, he always felt really bad for Prince, who his mother had wished for to be a girl.

They both had to keep a lean figure since they were also models for the newest Enperry gear, weapons and even other brands like Toni Kensa.

Thinking about that definitely made Emperor think over his decision of not driving Prince to the fast food restaurant, because after Prince asked again, his look stayed soft and it took him a bit longer to reply. Yet this answer was the most powerful one.

""Prince it's raining outside, I don't want you to get burns on your skin again because of it." Although his expression stayed soft, the taller inkling answered his brothers begging with another contra reason to go outside.

But Prince was really not having that, but he knew that the rain was currently winning, so there was one last thing he could do, one last move that'd lead to his victory, the Prince's road!!

The small squid glanced away, rubbing his arm whilst doing so to underline his innocence. "I...Actually, I had a nightmare.." the yellow teen mumbled, hoping Emperor would buy it.

The older one was conflicted. If Prince really did have a nightmare, saying something like 'I don't believe you' could really hurt him, but it still sounded fishy (no pun intended), so he decided to choose a neutral response like "You did?"

Prince nodded, now turning his head away out of (fake-) embarrassment. "I didn't want to tell you because I'm almost fifteen and..and it's embarrassing to admit that I was dreaming that you and mother and father had died in the rain and then there was a human apocalypse a-and—!!" Emperor stopped him by placing a hand on his brother's hand, running his fingers through the messy tentacles to calm Prince down again.

"Hey, hey, don't fret, it is all alright. Don't worry about it little brother. I'm alive, and I shall promise you that mother and father also are. They are currently residing in another timezone, but we can call them in the morning to make sure, yes?" Emperor calmly offered to the other boy who looked close to having a mental breakdown. That acting lessons his mother gave him were actually useful for once.

Even though the thought of the things he said made him feel a bit nauseous when he thought about them again, Prince kept his act up, sniffling. "I kinda wanna go to McDonald's because I could be in the rain without being in it you know? To somehow cope with my fear...and I'm still hungry, and the leftovers of dinner from yesterday are even smaller than the rations I get anyway! Brother pleeease!" he tried once again.

And this time, it actually worked! Emperor pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb, letting a long sigh escape his lips. "Fine, fine alright, you win." the king said, defeated by his younger brothers cuteness and innocence. And hunger.

They both went into their rooms to get their stuff, Prince cheering happily. While he quickly put on pants, since he liked to sleep in boxers, he posted n his Inkstagram story that he'd 'go grab some maccas with the bro', Gloves kinda got him really into it.

While Prince wasn't that worried about people seeing him with messy hair, his brother was much more considerate of his reputation and image amongst other people. He was even contemplating to slick his hair to the side and do his usual hairstyle, but that'd honestly just take too long, so he went for a simple ponytail since nobody he knew should be up and in McDonald's at this hour of the night.

After tying his hair back, he put on his shoes, put on his signature jacket, grabbed his keys and wallet from his desk and went back downstairs were an excited Prince was already waiting, currently on his phone, probably texting somebody.

When he noticed his brother, he quickly had to turn his head away to hide the huge mocking grin on his lips from seeing his brother in a ponytail, but Emperor heard the 'PFFFT-' anyway. It was an unusual sight, but he could honestly pull it off in Prince's opinion.

Emperor huffed, crossing his arms. "I can still change my decision!" the older boy said, more playfully than serious, but Prince knew that he was right, so he quickly stopped his giggling. "Noo! You look great!" the younger monarch said as they made their way to the front door, both grabbing an umbrella from the small wardrobe which was their for guests to put their jackets on.

Prince already wanted to open the door, but Emperor grabbed him by his shoulder to make his rules, or basically general safety rules, clear. "Stay close to me, hold your umbrella as deep as possible and keep your sleeves tugged over your hands, it is waterproof after all. Also, button it up completely! If anything happens just scream so I'll definitely know."

"But didn't you say I should be close to you anyway?" Prince asked in confusion whilst buttoning up his jacket fully as commanded, closely listening to what sounded like his brother's tips for survival during a zombie apocalypse or something along the lines.

"Just in case we might get separated!" Emp said in a serious manner, now opening the door once Prince was done. The smaller boy rolled his eyes and stepped outside, opening his umbrella, waiting for his brother to do the same, which he did right after him.

Emperor walked behind Prince and pushed the other's hood up onto his head, making the younger squid chuckle. "We're just walking to your car, nothing is gonna happen! Calm down big brother, I don't wanna be the reason why you suddenly have nightmares." he tried to calm his older sibling, but said sibling really wasn't having it.

Once they reached the car and safely sat in it, umbrellas discarded onto the back seat, Emperor looked a bit calmer again. Prince on the other hand was just straight up excited. "Let's drive already, I'm really hungry!" and since there was no way back, Emperor obeyed to the request with a smile, starting his car.

"Alright alright, calm yourself down Prince." he said with a chuckle, searching for the nearest McDonald's on his navigation system integrated into the car right above the slit to put CDs into.

The twelve minutes drive itself was comfortable. The streets were mostly empty asides from a few cars passing by here and there or some party animals walking around piss drunk or on their way to a place to _get_ piss drunk, definitely living their best life.

Once they arrived, Prince crawled into the back of the car to get their two umbrellas, handling them with extreme care because Emperor would freak out about every oh so tiny burn.

Once they both had their umbrellas, they stepped outside and quickly opened them, now making their way to the restaurant's entrance, god it already looked like nothing that a king like Emperor would enjoy!

When they stepped inside, closing their life savers again, there stood Gloves. Behind the counter. Jaw dropping at seeing the two rich ass kids in a damn McDonald's.

Emperor took back every complaint and bad thought about this place immediately. "Y-you work here?" the oldest of them asked, receiving a snort. "Well would ya look at that! The hell are you doing here, did caviar get boring?" the green inkling asked, placing his arms on top of the cash register to place his head on top of them.

Emperor's cheeks were dusted a bright yellow when he pulled Prince aside, turning around with him so their backs would be facing Gloves, who just let out a surprised "Eh?"

"You..! Prince, you knew he is earning his money here, didn't you!?" the older monarch aggressively whispered, Prince unable to hide his snorting and snickering. " _That_ , and I actually just want McDonald's!" the tinier pro player said with a grin. "Just sit down and I'll get us something!"

Emperor would've protested to eat something from that cheap place if the stress with the rain and his way too obvious crush wouldn't have made him so inkredibly hungry. And if it wasn't Gloves who'd hopefully be serving it, since the smaller green squid was currently talking with a coworker who might also bring it.

"Ugh, fine." the older boy was about to sit down somewhere, yet was stopped by Prince. "Wait! I need your wallet."

"It's a fast food restaurant big brother, you pay right after ordering. Also, be prepared to eat with your hands only." Prince warned. Emperor gave him a disgusted look but handed him the wallet anyway.

With another groan, Emperor made his way over to a random table. He was genuinely surprised by how clean everything was and that the red fake leather seat he plopped down on was rather comfortable. If the food was at least acceptable as well, even though he'd have to touch all the greasy stuff with his hands, he might stop calling this place a dirty shit hole of a restaurant.

Since literally nobody but the brothers were costumers at that hour of the day, Prince went to sit across from his brother and handed him his wallet rather quickly after ordering, still smiling. That smile wasn't returned, instead of that, the younger Enperry got a menacing glare. He knew that it meant that he'd have to make his laundry alone again, even though he knew that Emperor would never let him get the soaked clothes out of the washing machine, but he'd at least force him to put it in there and start it.

Not too long after they had settled down at a table, Gloves arrived with two trays. One having a burger, a salad, some fries, ice cream with caramel sauce and a coke on them - at least Emperor was now sure that the thing Prince said about actually _craving_ some of the food here was the truth- while the other had a damn happy meal and a soda on it.

Emperor, again, gave his little brother a glare, yet this one even held a bloodthirsty twinkle in it. Alright, now Prince was unsure if Emp would maybe even let him get the wet laundry as well.

Gloves placed both of them on the table, then put a hand on his waist. "Honestly, you two were the last people I'd expect here! Or at least Emp." the employee told them. And while Prince was already shoving some fries into his mouth, fully satisfied and happy right now, Emperor cleared his throat and tried to spark up a conversation with his green colored crush. "Oh pardon me, Prince was the one demanding on going here at almost 2am. I never suggested it!" he defended himself, receiving a playful eye roll paired with a snicker from Gloves. Cod Emperor would do everything it'd take to make him smile every day.

"Sure, what else did I expect eh? Anyway, I'll let you eat now, if you wanna throw more of your money at us just tell me!" Gloves jokingly said and gave a little wave before making his way back to the counter. "Also, nice ponytail Emperor~!" he said whilst glancing at them over his shoulder, giving a quick wink.

Emperor smirked to himself as he looked after the slightly younger teen walking back, sipping from his soda through a straw. Since Emperor seemed composed again, Prince knowingly wiggled his brows at him. And in a heartbeat the blush was back, he even retorted his eyes from his brother.

After letting out a sharp exhale, he opened up the red cardboard box to see what that kid's menu contained. Some nuggets, small fries, apple sauce in one of those squishy plastic packages, a phone number and lastly a toy.

...o h.

Ignoring the food for now, Emperor skillfully fished (again, no pun intended) the small note out of the box, staring at the numbers written down on it followed by a winky face. He looked Prince, who gave all his attention to his meal though, so Emperor had the allowance to smile down at the small piece of paper. Before he'd lose it, he quickly saved Gloves as a new contact and then began to eat as well. He'd lie if he'd say that his current euphoria made this 'dinner' (at 2am) probably taste much better than it normally would, but right now he couldn't care less.

Once the two of them were done and about to go again, grabbing the umbrellas that they left to dry a bit in a basket near the entrance, Gloves went to them to say bye, smiling of course, but that wasn't really because of the rule that he always had to be polite to customers. "Bye guys, come again soon, would be nice to spend my break eating with you." the fresh inkling said, cheeks painted a light green, close to being pastel when the monarch gave him a handsome smirk. "Gladly, Gloves." he said before walking out.

Gloves felt his whole body warming up. This was the first time Emperor said his name to him, hell he'd repeat this in his head for the next few weeks.

Once Emperor was already walking back to his car, too tired and happy to think about literally placing Prince in one jacket with himself so he wouldn't get lost, Gloves held up his fist for the small matchmaker to bump it, which he gladly accepted with a grin. "Thanks man, I'm still surprised you managed to bring him here." Gloves said in amazement.

Prince just shrugged and gave him a cheerful wave. "It honestly wasn't _that_ hard. One mention of a bad dream and he'd bake me a cake!" the young pro turfer explained with a giggle.

The two of them said they're goodbyes and Prince walked to his brother's car as well, now listening to him rambling about Gloves for 12 minutes straight (gay).

  
Two days later, Prince was in his room, chatting with team blue, Aloha and Rider about why round pizza comes in square shaped boxes only to be cut into triangles when he heard a knock at his door, Emperor walking in right after doing so.

"Sorry, give me a second guys." he quickly said and muted himself. "Is everything okay brother?" he asked with concern, though the answer let all that disappear.

"Hey, would you mind getting some McDonald's?"

**Author's Note:**

> I googled 'fancy seafood' to put in their fridge-  
> Inspired by @//ImagingeMunchkin's fic "I will fight for you" because Gogglss works in a clothing store there and they said that they put him into many other jobs in alternate versions of that chapter and remembered something a friend once said which was "if you got swag McDonald's will let you work there" and now. He works at McDonald's.  
> It's dumb ksksjjsjd


End file.
